Danny Feldman
Danny Feldman is the 17-year-old host of Descay. He works at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Danny was born on March 15 to Kali Feldman, a former resident of Gravity Falls, and Jack Feldman, the local lifeguard of Siren Falls, Hawaii. Since Kali, and her sister Gwen, were children of a merman, they both had clear sight, and that clear sight was passed down to Danny, as well as his cousin, Artie. Danny was raised in Siren Falls, and like his father, he wanted to be a lifeguard. Danny's best friends were Tide Hamming, a water elemental, and Pearlina Carson, a siren. They formed a 'band' called "The Little Mermaid", and Danny was the gutiarist. Danny grew up trusting his mother more than his father, and always believed the stories Kali would tell Danny. He was taken to Gravity Falls for the first time when he was twelve, and noticed the weird things. Knowing this, Kali did everything she could to protect him. However, Bill Cipher did not approve of Danny's clear sight, and sent Danny into The Trance Circle, which took his clear sight away. He also killed Kali to make sure she couldn't attempt to bring his sight back. Danny was massively scarred by the Trance Circle, and he became a very quiet, awkward person. When Danny was 15, Danny, Tide, and Pearl performed in the talent show at Siren Falls High School, but Pearl inadverdently hypnotized Danny with her voice. When he woke up, he was in the nurse's office, and he was to speak to the prinicpal. As it turned it, Danny, Pearl, and Tide were being suspended for their performance, but Danny wasn't sure why. However, he didn't ask any questions. After Jack learned that Danny was expelled, he was so enraged, he kicked his own son out of his house, and sent Danny to live with his cousin, Artie Holiday, and his aunt, Rosalinda Rickford for the rest of his life. Tide and Pearl were very upset about this, but Danny promised to keep in touch with them. Once he got to Gravity Falls, he spent lots of time with Artie, and loved every moment of it, because Artie was always able to lift the tension of the town. He attended Gravity Falls High School, where he met Rachel Benedict-Dye, and Amber Ember, his best friends. He developed a crush for his classmate, Rose Kingston, and started hanging out with her for a lot of his time. Danny bought an electric gutair not long ago, and still owns it as of now, and is very good at playing it. Danny dated Wendy Corduroy for around two weeks, but she dumped him for Mark Epstin, and Danny became very upset because of this. Danny was at the Gravity Falls Bus Stop one day, when the gas from a bus accidentally got into his system, and sent him to his Dreamscape. He had a conversation with Sapiunt Cipher, who promised him that the day had come. Danny was extremely confused, as well as angry. What he didn't realize was that Sapiunt had given him his clear sight back. About two hours later, the owl that Danny was inadverdently hosting showed himself openly to him and his friends. This owl was Descay, one of the seven original owls. Early Life Before Danny was sent into the Trance Circle, he was very sarcastic, and a ladies' man. He didn't like his father, Jack, very much, and is not sure how he related to Rosalinda Rickford, because she is always yelling at him and Artie. He applied to work at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet when he learned Katy Perry was performing there, and he wanted to meet her himself. He did, and loves his job still. Appearance Danny has light brown hair which is always in his face, something he is not proud of. He is pretty fit, despite not getting a lot of exercise. He has brown eyes. Alliances *Artie Holiday (Cousin) *Rosalinda Rickford (Aunt) *Amber Ember (BFF) *Rachel Benedict-Dye (BFF) *Rose Kingston (Crush) *Violet Shanny *Tide Hamming (Long-Distant Best friend) *Pearlina Carson (Long-Distant Best friend) Enemies *Wendy Corduroy (Ex-girlfriend) *Robbie Valentino Likes *His job *Katy Perry *Kesha *Pitbull *Paramore *Wreck-it-Ralph *Apparently Magic *Loud music *His Electric Guitar *Rock-stars *Blending in *The Hunger Games *Catching Fire *Mocking Jay *Divergent *Shailene Woodley *Jennifer Lawrence *Skateboarding *Rose Kingston Dislikes *Thinking about his mother *Talking about his mother *His aunt *His father *His hair Powers/Abilities *Danny has clear sight. *Danny is spectacular at playing the electric guitar. *Danny has incredible strength. *Danny is great at pranks. *Danny is very loyal. *Danny is very antisocial. *Danny is somewhat intelligent. *Danny is very attractive, but he doesn't think that's so. *Danny is the host of Descay, one of the original seven owls. *Danny can fly. *Danny can understand owls. *When Descay has control of Danny's body, Danny's eyes turn orange. *Danny is the grandson of a merman. Parents Kali Feldman.jpg|Kali Feldman, Danny's deceased mother. Jack Feldman02.jpg|Jack Feldman, Danny's father. Gallery Danny02.png Danny03.png Danny04.jpg Danny05.jpg Danny06.png Danny07.jpg Danny08.jpg Danny09.jpg Danny10.jpg Danny11.jpg Danny12.jpg Danny13.jpg Rachel11.jpg|Danny and his best friend, Rachel Benedict-Dye. Danny14.gif Karen-Gillan-ginger-heads-32891587-500-476.png|Rose Kingston, Danny's crush. Descay.jpg|Descay, the owl Danny hosts. Danny15.jpg Danny16.gif Danny19.gif Danny20.gif Danny21.gif Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Resident Category:Gravity Falls High School Student Category:American Category:Owl Host Category:Gravity Falls Resident Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Seventeen